Serenity Strikes Back
by Fireworks8725
Summary: Serenity comes back to stop a vengeful Eve, and save Lindsay. Sequel to Sacrifice of Serenity.
1. Welcome Back

_Flashback: One year ago, in an abandoned S__ahrvin__ lair…_

"_Are you alive or am I dreaming?" She said softly._

"_A little bit of both." He managed a smile in these dark times._

"_Serenity, I love you."_

"_No you don't, but thanks for saying it."_

The Return Of Serenity.

It had been one year since angel took on the Circle Of The Black Thorn. There had been immense casualties, including Charles Gunn, a fighter till the end. Illyria, Angel, and Lindsay remained.

Angel and Illyria returned to the Hyperion Hotel that Angel had left with his group, what seemed like so long ago.

Lindsay had been undercover, as to not arise the Senior Partners suspicions. Also, to make Eve think he had died.

Altogether not the smartest idea, because now Eve blamed Angel for Lindsay's death.

Present:

Angel woke up and walked down the same familiar stairs, to see Conner sitting at the reception desk.

"Hey, I didn't know you worked today?" Angel said.

"I was a little bored at home, thought I could keep the Blue Meanie company." Conner said, referring to Illyria, who was sitting in the circular couch in the middle of the room, counting knitting patterns on the material.

"It's cool. Anyone call?"

"Yeah right. No one called last week, and they aren't gonna call this week." Conner laughed.

Then the phone rang.

Illyria looked up from the couch. "The rings seem synchronized, what a blasted object. Taunting the ilorganized."

Angel looked over to her with a twisted affection, "Good morning to you too."

Conner answered the phone on the third ring.

Then he looked up at Angel, exasperated. "It's only Lindsay."

"What's he want? Isn't he still in hiding?" Angel asked.

"I don't know." Then he put his ear back to the phone. "What do you want?"

"Can I come by the hotel?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't see why not. Lemme make sure." Conner turned to Angel, "Dad, can Lindsay come stay here?"

Angel nodded.

Lindsay was there within the hour.

"What's wrong Lindsay?" Angel asked, noting Lindsay's panicked expression.

"My source tells me I'm being hunted again." He said.

"How so? The Senior Partners aren't interested in you anymore. They moved on." Angel said, approaching Lindsay.

"Yeah, but I'm being hunted by something worse."

Conner and Illyria looked up with interest.

"An angry ex girlfriend."


	2. Destroy The Small One

'What do you mean ex girlfriend? Eve?" Angel asked.

"Yes, Eve." Lindsay said and rubbed his face. He was unshaven, and looked scruffy.

Connor walked up to them. "You're running from a girl. I'm going to get a sandwich. Anyone else want?" Connor looked around and was greeted with silence. "Right. Pretty much non-eaters. Vamp, Goddess, and lawyer. I'm out."

Connor left, and Illyria resumed her tedious job of counting the threads in the couch.

Lindsay looked over to her with interest.

"You really gotta get that girl a hobby."

"Tell me about it." Agreed Angel. "Anyways, tell me about Eve."

"Well, my guy updates me. Lets me know if anyone's looking for me. He comes to me yesterday and tells me that Eve knows I'm alive."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Angel said laughing.

"You're laughing at me. I can't believe it."

"Sorry Lindsay, it's just funny. If she walks through that door, what am I supposed to say? Sorry, Eve, Lindsay's dead. Just tell her the truth Lindsay."

"The truth! That I've been avoiding her for a year, and that she has always been looking out for herself and she's selfish. Yeah, that sounds great. It's amazing you've lived this long with amazing advice like that."

"She's just a little girl. What's she gonna do? Bite you. Ooh. Scary." Angel made a mock face and walked to the reception desk.

"Angel, I'm serious."

"I know. I know. I just don't know what you want me to do."

"Kill her, beat her up. Drop a bomb on her. Paint a convincing tunnel on the side of a cliff and let her go running. Be creative."

"Lindsay, I can't just attack her, she hasn't done anything!"

The front doors swung open revealing a small girl with orange hair.

"Yet."


	3. Fighting On Trees

"E-e-e…" Lindsay stuttered pathetically.

"Eve! Great to see you. Get out." Angel said in his strong voice.

"Ooh, so threatening, Angel. You're harboring my criminal." Eve said, in a squeaky demanding tone.

"Eve, I'm serious. Get out." Angel said.

Illyria looked up again, dazed.

"There's too many people here, you crowd my space." She looked down again.

Lindsay tried to hide behind the reception desk while Angel stood up to Eve for him. Then Angel turned at him.

'Lindsay, you spineless wimp, why in the world am I defending you. Have at him Eve." Angel said, walking back upstairs.

Eve came down the front steps as Conner came back in with sandwiches. He was looking down and talking, "I know no one eats, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to…." He looked up. "Um, I see your busy around here. Full house." He shoved a sandwich in his mouth. 'Hey, Smurf girl, lets go out back and have some sandwiches, and leave these crazy partiers in here."

"Sandwiches?" Illyria looked up. "I will go with the miniature soldier." She stood up and followed Conner, murmuring, "Do they look like witches? Do we need weapons to eat these objects?"

Eve continued to advance on Lindsay, unphased by the audience.

"You left me. They told me you were dead." She looked over at Angel. "He, set you up for death." She looked back at Lindsay. "I would have gone after him, but then Merl told me you were alive. You bastard. You never came back for me!"

"Wolfram & Hart was destroyed-where was I supposed to find you?" Lindsay pleaded.

"I trusted you."

Then she did something very unexpected. She flung a fireball at Lindsay's head.

"Woah!" Angel intervened. "Newly furnished hotel lobby! Do you mind keeping the fireballs outside?"

Ignoring Angel, she threw another one at Lindsay.

"Stop!" Lindsay shouted, dodging the large swarms of fire heading for his head.

He was laying on the floor now. "Angel! A little help!"

"I thought you would come back for me. Serenity was dead and I was what you had left!" She screamed, standing above him.

"Wha-how did you know Serenity was dead?"

"I, uh, I didn't, I mean if you weren't with me, you must have snuck away with that psychic freak." Eve said matter-of-factly.

"You! You killed her!" Lindsay shouted.

"Shut up! Shut up! You killed her! Not me! She sacrificed herself for you to be with me! Don't you see that?"

"You're insane!" Lindsay said, still on the floor.

"Um, Lindsay, bad choice of words, from where I'm sitting." Angel added.

"I'm going to end it. Here's your choice. You can die, and be with the dead girl, or you can live and be with me." Eve said, as she aimed another fireball at Lindsay's head. "I won't miss this time." She said.

"Oh, yes, you will." Yelled a woman from behind Eve. She rushed up to her, faster than she could turn around, and threw her across the room.

Angel gasped loudly. "Does new furnishings mean NOTHING to you people!" He exclaimed, exasperated.

"Sorry, Angel, I'll kill her without hurting the walls." The woman laughed.

"Serenity?" Lindsay asked.

"In the flesh. And when exactly did Eve get fireballs? You'd think we'd have picked up on that. Oh well." Serenity said and lifted Eve off the ground, and carried her to the back exit where Connor and Illyria were experimenting with lunchmeat.

"Hey, Angel!" Serenity shouted. "Is it alright to tear up the trees with her body thrashing about?"

Angel nodded and Serenity threw Eve yet again, but this time into a palm tree.

"What a poor, defenseless tree." Connor said sardonically from the sidelines.

"Does it have feelings?" Illyria asked.

"Depends who you ask." Connor answered.

Eve wa slaying on the floor, with tree marks imprinted on her back. "Ouch. Stop." She looked up at Serenity. "How did you get here?"

"Magic." Serenity said, and kicked Eve in the face. "Get out."

Then, as Lindsay and Angel came to join in watching from the sidelines, Eve disappeared.

"What's I miss?" Angel directed at Connor.

"Chick on chick tree fighting."

"And no one took pictures?!" Angel said sarcastically, and went to Serenity's side.

She turned to him.

"Happy to see me?"


End file.
